


Family Opinions

by shanachie



Series: Walk o Shame (Christmas 2017) [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: A character in an awkward situation but nothing bad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: It’s Walk o Shame time for someone…Prompt:One of the characters is still wearing the clothes from the night before.





	Family Opinions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navmetchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navmetchick/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
>  **Author's Note:** I decided to do something a little different for my Christmas stories this year. I wrote in varying fandoms (chosen by the giftees) on the theme of “Walk of Shame”. I had a lot of fun with these. And tinhutlady was awesome with editing and commenting on _all_ of them, even the fandoms she didn’t know! Hope you enjoy!

Peter picked up a shirt lying on the floor and sniffed it. Deciding it could pass another day; he pulled it over his head and stuck his arms through the sleeves. 

“Are you really going to wear that?” Gamora asked.

“What’s wrong with it?” Peter responded. “It’s clean. Ish.”

“You wore it yesterday.”

“Not like I haven’t worn the same shirt for more than two days.”

Gamora glared at him. “You have not left one in my room before.”

“I’m not sure why that matters,” Peter grumbled. He looked around. “But it’s not like I have another shirt in here.”

“I will get you one.”

“Won’t that look more suspicious? I’ll just bluff my way out of any questions.”

Anyone else would have rolled their eyes at his comment, but Gamora simply climbed out of bed. Reaching for her own clothes, she informed him, “You cannot bluff. It is why I own half your ship now.”

“You don’t. Hey!” Peter followed her as she stalked, now fully dressed, from her room. “You don’t own half the _Milano_.”

Rocket looked up from the gadget he was building with Groot. “Are you two still arguing about that? Give it up, Quill. She owns you.”

“She does _not_ own me!” Peter protested./

“I am Groot.”

Rocket nodded in agreement. “It is kinda funny,” Rocket said to Groot. “Especially since he just came out of her room.”

“I am Groot.”

Rocket turned to look at Peter. “He is? I didn’t even notice. Why would he wear the same shirt for two days? Is that a thing humans do?”

“I am Groot?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Humans I don’t get. Now Telarians? Those make sense.”

“I am Groot!”

Rocket laughed as Peter threw his hands up in the air and headed for his own room. “Why did I even let you all on my ship?” Peter complained over his shoulder.

“I am Groot.” Groot held his hands out to Gamora, who picked him up.

“Let’s see what we can find,” she told him. “Maybe when Peter comes out, he’ll play music for you.” She took a second look at what Rocket was building. “That better not be a bomb.”

“Why do you always think the worst of me?” Rocket demanded.

“History,” Gamora answered as she carried Baby Groot into the galley to see what she could find him to eat.


End file.
